


Part and Parcel

by space_radio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, let's just say things get a little ~steamy~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_radio/pseuds/space_radio
Summary: Yuuri wonders at Viktor's fondness for physical affection.One night in the onsen, things come to a head.





	Part and Parcel

Yuuri isn’t naturally a physically affectionate person. It took him months to warm up to Phichit enough to be comfortable in his space - and that was  _ Phichit,  _ the warmest, loveliest, most inviting boy Yuuri’s ever known. Now, though, if they weren’t countries apart, they’d be inseparable, Yuuri’s sure; they barely left each other’s sides when they were in Detroit, and that was then. They’re so much closer now, and Yuuri can’t remember another person he’s felt so comfortable touching - not even in a romantic or sexual way (although, there was certainly some of  _ that _ in Detroit). It’s just, Phichit is Yuuri’s  _ best friend _ , and if it took him so long to be okay with crawling into  _ Phichit’s _ bed for a late-night anxiety-fueled snuggle, then, well. 

Yuuri isn’t sure he’ll  _ ever  _ feel that comfortable with Viktor.

Viktor, who doles out physical affection like he needs it to breathe. He drowns Yuuri in touch, day in and day out - the only respite Yuuri has is when he’s asleep, alone in his childhood bedroom, and even then he can’t escape it. Surrounded by posters of his long-time idol turned crush turned coach, it seems inevitable that Yuuri’s dreams would be full of Viktor too.

The thing is, Yuuri doesn’t think Viktor even knows he’s doing it. He’s so casual with his affection, putting his beautiful hands all over everybody within five minutes of meeting them, that Yuuri’s almost jealous at how easy it is for him. It’s thoughtless, like everything Viktor does, and Yuuri’s never been thoughtless a day in his life.

Tonight, like most nights they spend in Hasetsu, they’re soaking in the onsen, steaming away the day’s bruises and melting the last remaining chill from their fingers and toes. Yuuri is warm all over, and his head feels like it could float away at any moment - that’s a sure sign he’s been soaking for too long, he knows, but he can’t really be bothered to get out. Besides, Viktor’s dozing, practically in his lap, and Yuuri doesn’t have the heart to wake him.

This is probably the only place where Yuuri  _ isn’t _ uncomfortable with Viktor’s touch. He’s been an athlete and an onsen owner all his life, so nakedness and post-workout rub-downs don’t bother him anymore. These days, when he and Viktor are done soaking, they’ll sometimes help each other through a series of stretches in a routine that requires a  _ lot _ of physical contact, and Yuuri’s okay with that too.

What he’s not okay with is Viktor nuzzling his neck, like he’s doing right now. It’s-- it’s too much, too electric, just like it is every time Viktor grabs his hand or touches his leg or pulls him close to his side, arm around his waist.

Yuuri’s heart is beating crazy patterns in his chest. He knows, he  _ knows,  _ that Viktor doesn’t do  _ this  _ with anybody else, doesn’t crawl into Yurio’s lap or smoosh his face into Mari’s shoulder or hide his smile in the skin of Minako’s throat, but he’s doing all of this to Yuuri, all at once, and Yuuri doesn’t know how to deal with that. It’s like having a cat sprawl all over you, if that cat was nearly six feet tall and weighed as much as a small car. It’s too much skin, too warm and too close, and Yuuri’s stuck where he is, covered in Viktor and unable (unwilling?) to push him off.

So Yuuri might be panicking, a little.

Viktor hums into Yuuri’s neck and snuggles closer, draping his heavy arm over Yuuri’s middle and holding on tight. Yuuri closes his eyes, praying for strength, and Viktor takes that opportunity to climb even further into Yuuri’s lap, throwing a leg over so he’s effectively straddling him. Yuuri opens his eyes.

Viktor’s eyes, blue and luminous in the dim evening light, stare right back at him. Yuuri jumps, heartbeat ratcheting up a few notches faster. Viktor smiles placidly. Yuuri frowns.

“How long have you been awake?” Yuuri asks, accusing. Viktor keeps on smiling.

“A little while,” he says. That hardly answers Yuuri’s question at all. Yuuri frowns harder. “Oh, a minute or two,” Viktor says, waving a hand, dismissive. “You’re very comfortable, Yuuri, but even I can’t sleep on a wiggly pillow.”

“A--  _ pillow _ ? Go sleep in your room if you’re so tired.”

Viktor is still too close, straddling Yuuri’s lap like he was made to sit there, beautiful thighs on either side of Yuuri’s and fingers splayed at Yuuri’s waist. It might be the way they’re sitting, but the water feels a few degrees hotter. Viktor hums, affecting a thoughtful look.

“Hmm,” he says, “I  _ could  _ go sleep in my bed, but then I wouldn’t have my Yuuri with me.” He’s pouting a little, and Yuuri finds he suddenly can’t think of a single thing to say. “And besides, my Yuuri’s lap is such a nice place to sit.”

Yuuri’s thankful for the steam rising off the water around them; he’s sure his face is tomato-red, and at least he can blame it on the heat. Viktor bites his lip, looking at Yuuri up through his eyelashes, and Yuuri’s hit with a powerful sense that he’s seen this, dreamed this exact scene before: him and Viktor, cozy in the onsen, pressed together, Viktor flushed and pleased--

Yuuri shakes his head, dispelling the vision. The heat must really be getting to his head.

“Come on, Viktor, up,” Yuuri says. “I’m tired of soaking.”

Viktor lights up, and Yuuri immediately regrets everything.

“Oh! Good, let’s stretch together!”

Yuuri groans, and Viktor climbs off of him and out of the pool. Yuuri can’t tear his eyes away. Viktor’s body, dripping wet, is just-- just. Yuuri stops his train of thought right there. Viktor turns, kneels, holds out his hands and helps Yuuri out of the water, an echo of one of his first nights here in Hasetsu, when Yuuri couldn’t even wrap his mind around Viktor’s  _ being _ here. He still can’t believe it, some days.

But this is not one of those days; Viktor is all too present. He stands close, still holding Yuuri’s hands in his own. They are both extremely naked, and while Yuuri isn’t self-conscious, exactly, it’s still a  _ lot,  _ especially since Viktor’s about to put his hands all over Yuuri to help him stretch. It’s an odd situation Yuuri’s put himself in, trying to maintain a measure of distance between them and inadvertently pushing them closer than before.

Story of his life, really.

The night air, at least, is a blessing on Yuuri’s skin. It’s chilly, and Yuuri shivers, feeling goosebumps erupt everywhere the breeze touches him. Still damp, he and Viktor kneel on the rocky floor, and Viktor helps him through a series of stretches, hands lingering just a touch longer than usual on the soft meat of Yuuri’s calves and thighs. When Yuuri bends forward into his splits, Viktor drags the very tips of his fingers down and back up Yuuri’s spine, so light Yuuri might think it was the breeze if not for the warmth of Viktor’s hands. Viktor scratches lightly at the base of Yuuri’s neck, right at the ends of his hair, and leaves his hand there, massaging his fingertips a little into the muscle. Yuuri steadies himself, takes a breath.

“Viktor,” he says. Viktor acknowledges him with a hum and continues working the back of Yuuri’s neck. “How come this is so… easy for you?”

Viktor stills.

“What do you mean, Yuuri?”

“ _ This _ . Touching. Being… affectionate, physically affectionate. It’s so  _ easy _ for you, and it’s just. Not, for me.” Yuuri pushes up against Viktor’s hand at his neck and comes out of his split, folding his legs underneath him. Viktor is still behind him, quiet, and after a moment, both of his hands are on Yuuri’s shoulders, massaging. Yuuri groans. 

Viktor doesn’t respond for a long moment, just keeps kneading the tension out of Yuuri’s shoulders. When he does speak, his voice is soft and his words are slow, like he’s worried he’ll misspeak.

“I think,” he says, “it’s natural to me, when I’m with people I… care about. Like how you show the world your love through skating. It comes naturally to you, when you’re on the ice. Anybody who’s watching you can feel it. For me… I like to be close to people. It’s a way I express  _ my _ love. When I  _ feel _ close to somebody, it’s easy to  _ be  _ close to them, because they’re close to my heart. Does that… does that make sense?”

Yuuri nods, thoughtful. So, does that mean…? He inhales. He has to ask.

“And me? When you… touch me, when you help me stretch or try to carry me or hold my hand, that’s because…” he trails off. He can’t even say it, anxious the moment might break if he does.

Viktor breaths behind him, a deep and shaky thing. He stopped massaging Yuuri’s shoulders minutes ago, while he was speaking, but he kept his hands where they were, resting on the planes of Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Now, he shifts, and a moment later, his forehead lands on Yuuri’s back with a gentle thud, like he’d collapsed forward and happened to land against Yuuri’s skin.

There’s a drawn-out silence between them. Then Viktor exhales, breath warm and wet against Yuuri’s back.

“My Yuuri,” he says, “I love to touch most of all. I can’t keep my hands off him.”

Viktor whispers something in Russian into the space between them, and then. Then. He tilts his head, squashing his nose against Yuuri’s spine, and presses his lips to Yuuri’s skin. He lingers there, firm, weighty, then pulls back suddenly, dragging his hands away. Yuuri is frozen in place, sitting cross-legged on the wet onsen stone, freezing and burning at once. Behind him, Viktor stands, and hovers there, like it’s hard to leave.

Yuuri stares straight ahead. Viktor takes a breath, noisy in the quiet of the onsen.

“Well,” Viktor says, finally, “goodnight.” 

He takes a step towards the door.

“What the fuck,” Yuuri says. Viktor stops.

Yuuri scrambles to his feet, whirling to face his ridiculous coach.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” he says again, frantic. “What the fuck, did you just--? You  _ love  _ me? Is that what you mean? I have  _ anxiety,  _ Viktor, you have to be clearer--” 

Somehow, Yuuri finds himself right up in Viktor’s space, with no idea how he got there. He cuts himself off, shakes his head.

Viktor’s gaze is so tender. Yuuri feels like he might crumble.

“Yes,” Viktor whispers. “Yes, my Yuuri, that’s what I mean.”

Yuuri stares back at him for two long breaths, processing; then he’s on his tiptoes and shoving his mouth against Viktor’s and kissing him hard, hard, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I named this document steamy.docx
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to post this all together once I had completed it, but I'm moving apartments so it might be awhile before I finish part two, and I thought I'd give you this little teaser in the meantime. 
> 
> Do let me know what you think! Who knows? You might inspire me to work on part two a little faster ;)


End file.
